Lockdown at 2200h
by x-Athenea-x
Summary: Ianto accidently triggers a lockdown and the team is pissed off. Set right after Countrycide and deals with the tension within the team following the Lisa disaster
1. Chapter 1

Wahoo! New story! What happens when the team have to stay overnight due to a lockdown? This is set right after Countrycide. Reviews are very much appreciated!!

Note: Do not own anything remotely related to Torchwood.

* * *

**Lockdown at 10**

22.00h

The lights of the hub suddenly went dark.

"Toshiko, what's with the darkness?"

"Power drain Jack"

"We've been having generator problems all morning" said Ianto from afar.

"This is starting to feel a bit familiar" replied Owen with a concerned look directed at Ianto. "Another girlfriend tea-boy?" Owen smirked but he nervously fiddled with the seam of his jacket.

Gwen poked Owen. "That was a bit uncalled for Owen" she whispered. The woman glanced at Ianto and felt her heart break at the sad expression on his face, still swollen and blue from Brecon Beacons.

"I'll go check" said Ianto averting his eyes from everyone.

Jack soon followed the man in the suit. "I'm coming with, Ianto. Two pairs of eyes are better than one"

Ianto had grown accustom to Jack's presence. Since Lisa, Jack had been watching him like a hawk. He hadn't expected anything different from his boss. What he had done was inexcusable but he had hoped that Jack would have soften his watch after the recent events so he could at least deal with his emotions privately. Nothing was further from the truth as Jack was now more worried than ever and was constantly fussing over his health.

Jack and Ianto went to the lower levels of the hub, in search of the electricity center. Ianto knew exactly where it was, but orientating himself in the darkness proved to be a challenge for him. "It should be here" Ianto said to Jack who was holding a flashlight.

Ianto sighted. "hmm … urgh seems like there a leak in the water system, short-circuiting the main frame"

"There" Jack pointed at a leaking water pipe just above them.

"There must be some tools round here. Ah there". Ianto picked up a wrench and started working on the water pipe.

"Do you always keep tools here?" asked Jack.

"Yep, the hub is old. Needs repairs" responded Ianto.

Jack smiled fondly. "Always at the ready huh"

Ianto nodded but did not understand why the older man was smiling so broadly. "Indeed sir"

Ianto was turning off the water supply to the pipe when suddenly he gasped for air and took hold of his sides. He cursed silently and moaned.

"Alright there Yan?"

"Yeah, just overdid it. Damned broken ribs"

Jack seized the wrench from Ianto and stared at the wounded man. "I'm fine" said Ianto.

"This should do it for now" he continued. "But I'm not used to working with pipes so I don't know how long this will last"

"You've done good Ianto. Thanks"

" 's my job sir"

Ianto took back the wrench, dropped it in the toolbox and stepped back a bit. Because it was dark, he did not see the chair behind him and stumbled onto the ground with a loud thud. As he fell, his left arm scraped against a spike sticking out of the wall. The spike cut the inside of his arm leaving behind a nasty 10 cm gash. Ianto let out a yell of pain and tried to pick himself off of the floor. He reached up to the wall and grabbed the first thing he could find, not knowing that the lever he was pulling was one not to mess with. He pushed the lever with all his weight causing it to fold. Simultaneously an alarm sounded through the hub: Warning, Torchwood institute going into 24h lockdown. Quarantine.

"Shit" cursed Jack. "You ok? "

"Yeah, just hurt my arm and ankle"

Jack reached out his hand to Ianto and with ease he held him up. Whilst supporting Ianto, Jack slowly guided him to the main area of the hub.

At seeing their captain, Owen, Tosh and Gwen spoke simultaneously, resulting in a mixture of complaints, screams and insults.

"QUIET!" shouted Jack. "Tosh, try to get to lights back. Should be no biggie as the source of the problem has been resolved".

He helped Ianto onto a chair. "U sure you are ok?"

Ianto nodded but was looking quite miserable and still clutching his arm and ribs.

"What is going on?" asked Gwen.

"It seems we have gone into a quarantine lockdown" replied Jack.

The three members spoke as one: "Lockdown?"

"Yes" continued Jack. "The worst kind. Dead lock seal. Not even a sonic screwdriver can open that"

"How could a screwdriver open a door?" asked Tosh.

"Long story!" replied Jack and Tosh thought she saw a spark in his eyes.

"What happened?" inquired Owen.

Jack cleared his throat and muttered: "Ianto fell and hit the lever"

"What?" screamed Owen.

Jack feared this moment. Owen had been on the edge since this morning and something like this could just tip him over. When he got like that, there was nothing anyone could do. And unfortunately for Ianto, he was usually the receiving end of his rage. Even more so since the Lisa – fiasco.

"It was an accident Owen. He tripped. It could've happened to anyone. Calm down" said Jack remaining as cool as ever.

"How long Jack?" asked Gwen.

Jack moaned slightly. "If we can't override the protocol, which I doubt we can as it's a quarantine lockdown, 24 hours"

Gwen's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "A whole day? Jack, it's my birthday! I'm suppose to be having a birthday dinner in an hour, followed by birthday sex!"

"I know Gwen, I'm trying the best I can". Jack tried to look apologetic but he was thinking about more pressing things than cake. "Tosh what's the status on lighting?"

The young Asian was still typing vigorously. "Any minute now"

"SO … " started Owen. "Are you telling me that because tea boy over there has the misfortune of having two left feet and half a brain we have to stay here for the next 24 hours?"

"I'm sorry Owen" said a pained voice from the opposite corner.

Owen ignored Ianto's apology. He also ignored the fact that his colleague was looking rather pale. And he certainly did not notice the blood dripping down his fingers. "You're sorry? You've been saying that a lot lately haven't you? Is this another strategy of you killing us all?"

Jack, Gwen and Tosh both shouted a fierce "Owen!"

Gwen smacked him over the head. "No Gwen. It's not right. Am I suppose to act like all is fine and dandy after what he's done? He could have killed us!"

"Owen, this isn't the right time for this. Please" answered Gwen.

Suddenly the lights turned on again.

"Ah at least that's covered" said Toshiko. "Jack I'm starting the process of reversing the lockdown"

"Thanks". Jack was anxious to get the two men on his crew as far away from each other as fast as possible and was so happy that Toshiko at least had remained collected. He turned to face Ianto and his face whitened. "Ianto, have you realized you're bleeding?"

They all looked at the man in the chair, his dark blue jacket revealed a dark patch on the left sleeve and his hands were stained with blood. Blood pooled underneath his soiled fingers.

He brought up his hands to his face and gulped audibly. "I thought it was just a scratch"

"Fucking moron" cursed Owen. "Get to the autopsy bay, you probably need stitching"

Jack grabbed Owen by the arm. "Owen, can you handle it by yourself? I won't have to break you two apart will I? I'll help Tosh deal with the lockdown"

Owen shrugged. "I'm not a child Jack"


	2. Chapter 2

23.25h

Owen helped Ianto out of his jacket and shirt, both stained with fresh blood. Owen carefully looked at the wound. "Not as bad as it seems. Needs about five stitches"

Without warning he inserted a syringe into the wound and injected a anesthetic. Ianto yelped for a second but a harsh look silenced his cries. Without waiting for the anesthetic to fully work he started stitching up the wound, much to Ianto's distress.

"I didn't mean for this to happen"

"You never mean anything to happen so shut your trap Ianto"

He kept on stitching the wounds and in ten minutes time he was done.

"If I were you, I'd stay away from me for a while. Unless you want to be thwacked"

Without saying any other words, Owen tread heavily out of the autopsy bay. Ianto was left behind, alone. Still in pain and sad.

"Need some help Yan?" asked Tosh.

"I can manage" responded Ianto.

"Jack gave me one of his T-shirts for you to wear. Might be a bit big but at least it's clean"

Tosh walked over to him and helped him get the shirt on. "There, that's better"

She wiped away a lingering tear, caressed his cheek and said nothing else. It was all that Ianto needed to keep his emotions in check.

* * *

00.10h

Toshiko smiled. "Jack, I've managed to cut down the lockdown to 12 hours but the protocol is bulletproof. I think I would've liked the guy who designed this program"

"I guess we'll have to stay the night here" said Jack. "Owen, where are the sleeping bags?"

"Got them. But only four. I guess tea boy can sleep on the couch. Away from us"

"I can sleep there" offered Jack.

"No" said Gwen. "I think Owen is right"

She glanced at Ianto and threw him a dirty look. She held him responsible for missing her birthday with her man so the last thing she wanted is to spent the night in the company of the culprit. Tosh gave Ianto a weak smile in an attempt to cheer him up. He smiled back but his smile never did quite reach his eyes. And it never had since the day he had lost Lisa. Ianto crept away from the team and checked the rift monitor. He knew he wasn't going to sleep much so he deemed it fit to start working again. Because if he didn't work, somber thoughts washed over him and he'd soon find himself in another depressing mood.

* * *

00.39h

Jack looked rather cheerful. When asked why, he just answered: "Well there is one bright spot in this situation. No matter what the rift vomits out next, we can't do anything about it. Meaning that for once, we get to sleep in"

They all picked up a sleeping bag and laid them on the floor next to each other. They took their shoes off and slid in the sleeping bags, still visibly upset. First lay Gwen, then Owen, then Tosh and last Jack. Within ten minutes everyone slept. With the exception of the injured Ianto.

* * *

02.11h

Jack noticed the soft lighting coming from the main area and wondered if the rift was active.

He got up, walked over to the monitors and was surprised to see Ianto still awake and typing away vigorously. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing bad. Just minor rift activity downtown". Ianto looked sideways and saw his boss walking around in nothing but snoopy boxers. He frowned and smiled cautiously. "Snoopy sir?"

"Laundry day"

"Right"

A small silence fell between the men.

Jack sat down on the desk and sighed. "Ianto what are you doing? It's two in the morning"

"It's fine. Don't need much sleep" Ianto lied. "If I'm stuck here I might as well get some work done"

"Right, yes I forgot you go by the name of Super Jones" said Jack sarcastically.

"Sorry sir?"

"You're human ergo need sleep. Go to bed Ianto. Besides you're injured. Should be resting that arm instead of typing away"

Jack looked down at the desk and saw an open book. "Wuthering heights?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite books" replied Ianto.

Jack chuckled. "She's one of my favorite writers"

"Is she?" Ianto looked up at his boss.

"Yeah" continued Jack. "Emily was an animal in bed"

Ianto sniggered and shook his head in embarrassment.

"I should get a medal for that" said Jack.

Ianto frowned. "For shagging Emily Brönte sir?"

"No for getting you to smile after tonight". He gently patted Ianto on the shoulder and walked out.

"Go to bed Ianto" he said in a louder voice.

* * *

03.00h

Ianto still wasn't asleep. Thought rushed through his mind. Thoughts of the love story between Heathcliffe and Cathy. Thoughts of Lisa. Of the team. He hated being the outcast. Before Lisa, he had always been the silent force behind the team but now he was pushed aside like dirt. No one trusted him, he doubted that the others even liked him. And it hurt. A lot.

Owen was always distant from him so his angry outbursts didn't get to him that much. But he hated the fact that everything he said was true. How disloyal he was. How he could have easily killed everyone. What a bloody bastard he was. That's why Ianto never complained or even so much as defended himself whenever Owen's anger was directed at him.

The girls, that was a different story. He liked Tosh and Gwen. Last thing he wanted to do is put them in danger. Or hurt them like he had done today. Gwen missing her birthday is one of the many things he's fucked up lately. But he was determined to make things right. He closed his book and neatly tucked it away in his drawer. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He searched through the content to find what he was looking for. "Aha, there you are"

He had bought cupcakes for today and he knew there were a few left. He took out a chocolate cupcake with pink icing on it, pushed in a birthday candle and placed it on the saucer.

"A little note" he mumbled to himself.

He picked up a pen and started writing.

_Dear Gwen,_

_Happy birthday. I know this isn't what you expected but I hope it at least puts a smile on your face. I'm so sorry._

_Ianto_

He walked over to the sleeping four and placed the cupcake and note at Gwen's feet.

_I hope no one steps on it in the morning _he thought to himself.

He turned away from his team members and went back to the monitors. He hadn't noticed Jack walking after him. "That was nice of you" he said, startling Ianto.

"Least I could do after ruining her birthday".

"Ianto, It was an accident. And working yourself to the bone isn't doing anyone any good. C'mon".

He gently placed his hand in Ianto's and guided him to his resting place, the couch. He draped the blanket over Ianto and whispered: "don't let the bed bugs bite".

A few minutes later Jack returned to the couch with his own sleeping bag, placing it a feet away from the couch. _This will keep him in the bed. _

He looked at the youngest member on his team and he was content to see him sleeping. _I knew he was exhausted. _


	3. Chapter 3

04.25h

Ianto kept on tossing and turning, drifting through stages of sleep and wakefulness. Visions of blood, knives, gun shots and pain flooded his consciousness making him moan and groan. His heart rate and breathing were irregular, sweat dripping from his forehead, jaws clenched shut and his movements were rapid and forceful.

Jack looked over and saw him kicking and jerking abruptly. _Poor kid is having a nightmare. Not a big surprise bearing in mind all the shit he's been through the last two months. _

Jack considered waking him up but he hadn't even get out of his sleeping bag when Ianto jolted awake with a gasp, eyes open in intense fright.

"Ianto?"

No response.

"Ianto?"

Suddenly Ianto let out an angry growl and before Jack could stop him he had knocked his fist against the wall. Jack distinctively heard a thud and then a loud cracking noise.

Ianto cursed loudly. Not long after, he started wildly kicking his feet and repeatedly punching the couch with his already sore hand. He wasn't even remotely aware of Jack's voice telling him to calm down. Nor was he wary of a figure approaching behind him and sitting next to him. When two strong arms pulled him closer into an embrace, Ianto suddenly realized he was still at the hub. Ianto struggled against the hug, not willing to let someone comfort him.

Jack held him forcefully, and with his weak hand and injured arm there was not much Ianto could do besides letting Jack hold him. Jack caressed his face and softly pushed Ianto's head on his shoulders. "It's okay. You're safe. You're safe" said Jack.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about everything Jack. I'm so sorry" Ianto said in a low and terrified voice.

"It's ok … I forgive you" whispered Jack.

Those words were too much for the broken man and he started sobbing quietly against the broad shoulders of the man he had loved so much and hated with the same intensity.

It didn't take long for Jack to sooth Ianto back to sleep. With sadness pressing against his heart, Jack realized that Ianto was in a far worse shape than he thought. He was devastated, broken and alone. He held him tight until he was fast asleep, not willing to let go in fear of the demons returning. But after an hour, his arms felt heavy and exhaustion was taking a toll on the captain. He let go of his friend, gently placing him in a comfortable position and went back to his own sleeping bag. Sleep was not to far behind, but his heart remained grave.

* * *

08.25

Gwen was the first to wake up. She got up and stretched out her arms, yawning. She was surprised to see Ianto's little gift at her feet and smiled. She read the letter and felt ashamed for the way they all had acted the previous night. They had acted like children, she thought. Bullied him for something he had no control over. She looked at her sleeping teammates and was worried when Jack was nowhere to be seen. From her position she could just make out a blue sleeping bag near the couch. _At least Jack was kind enough to stay with him._

She walked over to the pair and saw Jack's eyes were open. "Morning" she whispered.

"Hey Gwen. Happy birthday"

"I already got my first present. Ianto gave me a cupcake and a letter" Gwen responded.

Jack got out of his sleeping bag. "Yeah I know, I saw him do it this morning"

"How did ya sleep on the cold floor?" Gwen inquired.

"Badly" Jack answered. He looked over at Ianto, who was still sleeping with a sad expression on his bruised face.

"He's had a rough night" jack continued. "Nightmares. More like night terrors. He punched the wall actually. I think he might have broken a few knuckles"

"Oh god" said gwen. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Jack, we were mean last night"

"Yes, you guys were" jack said without so much as hesitation in his voice.

"I better talk to him when he wakes up" Gwen said whilst looking at the sleeping man.

"I think he'd like that". Jack put his arm around Gwen and together they went to the kitchen to make some coffee for the rest of the team.

* * *

09.07 h

Ianto was jerked awake by a loud noise. He looked over at the main area of the hub and he saw his colleagues laughing and fooling around. Owen was chasing Gwen and teasingly shouting "C'mon birthday girl you can do better than that"

Gwen laughed and chased after him but immediately stopped when she saw Ianto awaken.

She walked over to him, sat on the couch and carefully hugged him whilst kissing his forehead. "Thank you for the cupcake love. And I'm sorry for being a bitch last night. I was working out my frustrations on you and I shouldn't have"

She got up and went back to tease Owen, leaving a dumbfounded Ianto behind.

'Morning sleepy head" said an American voice.

Jack sat next to him and handed him a cup of tea. "This should help you wake up. I take it Gwen liked her birthday present"

"Yeah she did". Ianto eagerly took the cup but moaned when the weight of the full cup hurt his knuckles. Jack quickly took the cup away, placed it on the floor and examined his hand.

"That's gotta hurt" said Jack, mimicking Ianto's pained grimace.

"It's not that bad" answered Ianto.

Jack grinned. "Lair"

Jack relaxed on the couch and put his hands behind his head. "You do know that you don't have to put up a brave front all the time. You've been through a lot"

Ianto snorted. "I don't think Owen would appreciate me breaking down again"

Jack moved one hand to stroke Ianto's back. "Look, Owen is just being Owen. He's still dealing with the whole thing and shoots off his mouth whenever he feels like it. But he shouldn't. he's being a bastard"

Ianto averted his eyes. "Thank you for this morning"

"Anytime" replied Jack. "And I mean that. I'm going to make more time for you. After work, you and me should talk. Just you and me. If not talking, then we can go for a walk. Whatever. But I need to know you are ok. Deal?"

Ianto nodded.

"Cool. Now how is the hand? Truthfully?"

Ianto looked at his hand and bit his lip. "Throbbing like a bitch. But it's just bruised. I'll be fine"

Jack took the Ianto's bruised hand in his and caressed it with his thumb. "Can you manage drinking your tea?"

"Yeah, I still have two hands". Ianto tried smiling but it felt too unnatural.

"Ok, call me if you need me". Jack got up and started walking away.

"Jack"

The captain turned around and leaned on the wall. "Yeah"

Ianto wiped the sleep from his eyes and exhaled deeply before speaking. "Why didn't you retcon me? Or … execute me?"

Jack tilted his head sideways and observed his youngest employee. "Why would I?"

Ianto shrugged. "It's protocol. Yvonne Hartman would've"

Jack clapped his hands and crossed them across his chest. "Like I said before, I've cut all ties with Torchwood London. We don't operate like that. But …Would you have preferred if I had?"

Ianto pulled up his knees on the couch and hugged them. "I thought I did, but I don't. Everyone I've ever loved is gone, and I don't want to leave. Does that make me horrible?"

"No" said Jack firmly. He walked over to Ianto, kissed his lips softly and added: "That makes you a survivor"

Ianto was a bit startled by the kiss but Jack just smiled. "Now drink your tea, take the blanket and pillow and go to my office to rest up some more. It's a lot more quiet there. You're taking today off"

"I'll be okay Jack, The hub is a mess"

"We'll manage and you're exhausted Ianto, physically and emotionally. I need my staff ready and my friends happy. The sooner we'll get you there, the happier I'll be. And by the way, that was not a friendly request, but an order. So get to it"

* * *

09.55h

Jack marched up to Owen and beckoned him to come over.

In a serious tone he spoke: "I need you to cut Ianto some slack"

Owen immediately rolled his eyes.

"No Owen" continued Jack. "Stop acting like a dick. He's miserable. He nearly broke his fucking hand because he was punching the wall in his sleep. I'm not asking for you two to be buddies, just have some fucking compassion. He's very close to the edge and it's taking a whole lot of willpower on his part not to go over it. Just back off a bit for a while"

"Jack's right" said Tosh. She had been eavesdropping on the conversation and wasn't ashamed to admit it. "You are very hard on him and he doesn't deserve all this crap"

"Yeah I know Owen" she said when she saw Owen open his mouth. "He could've killed us all but it's not like he planned that to happen. He just wanted his girlfriend back. Surely you can understand that. And besides, he tried to save my life despite his own with the cannibals so I owe him big time"

The conversation was cut short as Ianto walked by them, collecting dirty mugs along the way.

"JONES!" yelled Jack. "I said get some fucking rest"

"But sir, the hub is …" resisted Ianto.

"NOW IANTO!" shouted Jack, now really losing his patience.

Owen cleared his throat. "He's right tea boy"

He walked over to him and took the cups. "You look exhausted and that arm and hand of yours needs a rest. We need you back here as soon as possible. We'll perish without your coffee"

Owen shrugged and walked towards the kitchen.

Ianto looked at Jack with a surprised expression on his face. Jack mainly just pointed towards his office and uttered a firm "NOW!"

Jack clapped his hands and addressed the team. "It's officially 20 past 10 so the lockdown has been lifted. Go home, except for you Ianto, shower, eat and come back in three hours"

* * *

10.55

Jack entered his office and found Ianto curled up on the couch under blankets, sleeping peacefully. He sighted and mumbled blessings that for once Ianto had listened to him.

He got behind his desk and started writing up reports, occasionally glancing at the young man on his couch. He sighted heavily when thinking of the assignment ahead. Knowing that his recovery was going to be long and hard, but also fully aware that it would be worth every single second.


End file.
